


HANSEOUL WEBZINE

by taeyong (yuraxchan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Blackmail, Childhood Friends, Defamation, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Journalist!Hansol, M/M, Mutual Pining, Political Inaccuracies, Politician!Johnny, Underage Rape/Non-con, scandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/taeyong
Summary: FLASH NEWS. An anonymous source claims that Seo Youngho used to have an affair with the ministry of finance, Lee Sooyon, when he was only 19. Pictures have yet to be released by HANSEOUL. The 27 years gap between them shocks netizens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_IV](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_IV) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Hansol is a journalist determined to reveal Seo Youngho's dirty past, who is the presidential candidate of the opposition.

> _CITYSEOUL WEBZINE_
> 
> EXCLUSIVE: SEO YOUNGHO’S AFFAIR
> 
> Monday, 3:48PM.
> 
> FLASH NEWS. An anonymous source claims that Seo Youngho used to have an affair with the ministry of finance, Lee Sooyon, when he was only 19. Pictures have yet to be released by HANSEOUL. The 27 years gap between them shocks netizens.

 

 

 

 

> _HANSEOUL WEBZINE_
> 
> SEO YOUNGHO’S ALLEGED AFFAIR
> 
> Monday, 6:41PM
> 
> It’s true that HANSEOUL received evidences of Seo Youngho’s alleged past affair but we would like to investigate the case before publishing anything about it. Please refrain from spreading any false information since as of yet nothing has been confirmed. Rest assured that we will look into it this peculiar case.

 

 

 

 

> _CITYSEOUL WEBZINE_
> 
> EXCLUSIVE: SEO YOUNGHO’S AFFAIR
> 
> Tuesday, 10:12AM
> 
> HANSEOUL’s CEO and best journalist is said to personally handle the case. We’ll for sure know more about this in a few days. Ji Hansol is known for his determination in bringing to light the politics’ dirty little secrets. Netizens trust him to shed lights to this case.

 

 

 

 

Hansol frowns. He doesn’t know who leaked the news but he doesn’t like it. He’s created HANSEOUL to help netizens have an objective and realistic view on the politics life, to prevent any media to manipulate people if he can help it. HANSEOUL verifies sources and states facts only. No shady scandals, no corruption, no lies. Hansol only wants to write the truth. It’s idealistic, but for now it works.

HANSEOUL is a small business, including Hansol, only three more journalists work for the famous webzine: Jaehyun, Mark and Ten. Then, there’s only Taeyong who’s their assistant slash secretary slash cook slash life saver. That’s it. And Hansol knows that none of them would leak anything regarding any case. One, because of the privacy policy, two, because of their ethics, three, because they’re not dumb, four, because they all have the same mindset and wouldn’t spread any unconfirmed news without discussing it together.

Which is why Hansol is worried. Someone deliberately sent these pictures to HANSEOUL and spread the news to discredit Seo Youngho. It’s not unheard of, that some people would destabilize their adversary before an election by creating scandals but Hansol had seen lots of politics’ scandals since he started being a journalist 8 years ago and he’s suspicious. It’s too _cliché_.

Besides, he’d seen Seo Youngho a few times before, during meetings, and Hansol doesn’t peg him to be the kind of guy who would have a stupid affair with a woman nearly thirty years older than him just to climb the social ladder. It’s true that Hansol doesn’t _know_ him—anymore—but still. Something’s not right and Hansol will discover what.

He asks Taeyong to call Seo Youngho’s rep to organize a meeting but has to threaten him personally when the rep refuses three times. To say Hansol is pissed is an understatement and Seo Youngho is loosing points with his childish attitude but Hansol supposes he must be busy and kinda freaked out by the scandal.

“I didn’t think threatening people was in your policy,” is the first thing Seo Youngho says to Hansol when he enters the room. He looks exhausted, but still put together in his Armany suit and Hansol has to give it to him. The man _is_ charismatic and very put together.

“I didn’t think ignoring people was in yours,” Hansol deadpans. “Shouldn’t you charm people to vote for you? And charm media to write nice papers about you?”

Youngho stares at him longer than necessary before a small smile tugs at his lip. His shoulders slump and he sits in front of Hansol’s desk. “Perhaps, but I’m not good at pretending.”

Hansol arches one eyebrow in surprise. “I would hate to break it to you but politics is all about pretending.”

“It shouldn’t be.” the candidate shrugs. “Anyway, you wanted to meet me?”

“Yes.” Hansol nods. “I’m sure you’ve heard about the scandal.” Youngho tenses but doesn’t interrupt. “I’m sure you’ve heard all about it by your rep but I needed to talk about it with you. We received pictures and a note saying you had an affair with Lee Sooyoon.”

“And you decided to spread the news...” Youngho sighs, annoyed.

“No.” Hansol cuts in. “That’s the thing. We didn’t. Someone else did and I wanted _you_ to know it. Someone is out to get you.”

“How surprising,” the candidate says dryly. “I’m the last remaining candidate in the opposition after all.”

Hansol crosses his arms. “I don’t think it has anything to do with politics though.”

Youngho’s eyes widen suspiciously. “Why? Isn’t it obvious?”

“Too obvious.” Hansol admits, rubbing his jaw. “It’s too...easy.”

“Easy?” Youngho repeats, incredulous. “Someone is destroying my carrier and my reputation and you think it’s too _easy_?”

“Did you have an affair with her?” Hansol asks instead, leveling him with a curious gaze. “Is it true?”

“Why should I tell you? So you can write in on your webzine for the whole world to see?” Youngho snorts. “I’m not that stupid.” He gets up suddenly, defensive. “I should have known you only wanted to meet me to get information. Pretending you wanted to meet me to _help_ me, really? As if media would help anyone. My rep was right, I shouldn’t have come.”

He marches angrily to the door and leaves. Hansol groans. He messed up.

“Hey,” Taeyong’s head pops up and he smiles at him before entering the room and offering him a cup of coffee. “Didn’t work so well, right?”

“Not really.” Hansol grimaces. “I shouldn’t have asked if it was true. I just wanted to know if anyone would benefit from the scandal outside of the politics circle. Like a jealous husband or something.”

“But he jumped into conclusions.” Taeyong finishes for him.

Hansol nods and takes a sip. “I can’t blame him.”

“You should probably meet him somewhere neutral to convince him you want to help.” he suggests. “Go to his home or something.”

“He’ll think I stalk him...” Hansol chuckles.

Taeyong grins. “Well, it won’t be too far off the truth.”

“You know, we were childhood friends.” Hansol blurts out suddenly.

“You and Seo Youngho?” Taeyong doesn’t appear surprised. “It explains why he was so relaxed when he came.” before adding, “Why he came at all.”

“He was?” Hansol frowns. “Weird. I mean, we were friends when we were kids but we’re different people now.”

“Yes and no. You’re different but deep down you’re still kids—you still pout at me when you’re frustrated after all, Hansol. Besides, you’re not strangers and it counts. There’s still this familiarity between people who’ve been around each other as kids.” Taeyong explains, shrugging.

Hansol hums, looking down at his coffee. “Yeah, I guess.”

“How was he?” Taeyong inquires curiously, sitting on Hansol’s desk.

“A handful.” he laughs. “He was a happy kid, always running around, laughing and screaming. Very loud. But funny. Everyone loved him.”

“I have a hard time believing you,” Taeyong comments. “He looks sad, too serious for his age. And tired.”

Hansol bites his lip. “I know. I wonder what happened to him.”

Taeyong wiggles his eyebrows at him. “How were _you_?”

“Shy, awkward. People thought I was mute. The truth was that I would stutter when I was uncomfortable so I’d rather stay silent.” Hansol chuckles sadly. “Johnny talked for the both of us. He didn’t mind that I didn’t talk much because I always went along his stupid ideas and followed him everywhere.”

Taeyong’s eyes soften at Hansol’s expression. “Perhaps you could catch up.”

“Perhaps.” Hansol parrots before straightening up, “Okay, now, shoo. I need to work!”

Rolling his eyes, Taeyong jumps from the desk and exits the room with a wave. “Good luck.”

Hansol sighs and dials his mom. If he wants Youngho’s number, he only has to ask his mom since both of their family are still pretty tight. He’s reluctant to do it but he has a job to do—or so he tries to convince himself. “Hey mom,” he mumbles when his mother picks up. “I need a favor.”

 

 

 

 

Hansol stands in front of Johnny’s door nervously. He wonders if it was such a good idea to listen to Taeyong. It shouldn’t be weird for him, he’s doing his job after all, but Youngho isn’t a stranger—well, not really—and Hansol has never liked it when his personal life and job collided. Inhaling sharply, he knocks.

Youngho looks surprised to see him outside of his door, his eyes widening minutely before scowling. “What do you want?”

Hansol holds his hands up in surrender. “To talk. As a...friend.” he winces at that, wondering if Youngho will snort and close the door at his face. He doesn’t. He still appears suspicious but he lets him in. Hansol lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Youngho’s flat is tidy, but everything is white and reminds Hansol of hospitals. He doesn’t comment on it.

“Want something to drink?” asks his childhood friend, padding to the kitchen. Hansol shakes his head but follows him and watches as he makes himself a cup of coffee.

“Isn’t it...late for coffee?” he tries.

“Can’t sleep anyway,” Youngho shrugs, sighing. His hip rests against the counter, his fingers playing on it, and Hansol notices he’s only wearing cotton pants and a white tee.

He bites his lip. “Am I disturbing you?”

“No. I told you, I can’t sleep anyway.” he takes his cup and takes a sip, turning his attention to Hansol. “So. Why are you here?”

“I wanted to apologize.” Hansol starts. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable and be nosy earlier. I shouldn’t have asked you, I’m sorry.”

Youngho watches him carefully. “Is it the journalist or the friend speaking?”

“Both, I guess.” Hansol replies, fidgeting. He’s so bad at this. _Friendliness_. Usually everything is about business and finding the truth. He also doesn’t make a habit to go to people’s house at 11PM. “How have you been?” he asks then, genuinely curious.

“Fine. Until now.” Youngho grimaces. “I’ve been following my father’s footstep in politics. I’m still young but my father is optimistic. He doesn’t agree with all my ideas but he supports me, so it’s not so bad.”

“I didn’t think you would end in politics.” Hansol comments absentmindedly.

“I didn’t think you would be a journalist,” Youngho echoes. “In politics.”

“Touché.” he grins. “I guess things changed as we grew up, uh.”

“Do they?” Youngho mutters. Hansol sends him a confused look but his friend only smiles wanly. “Are you trying to win an exclusive? Is that why you’re here?”

“I wanted to catch up,” Hansol blurts out. To his surprise, he realizes that he _does_ want to catch up.

“Now?” Youngho sounds doubtful. Hansol can’t really blame him. “Suspicious. Even for you, Hansol.”

Hansol sighs loudly. “What can I do to help?”

“You want to _help_ me?” Youngho laughs incredulously. “Would you lie to help me Hansol?” he asks seriously. Biting his lip, Hansol hesitates. Would he? He’s not sure he would, even for his childhood friend. Youngho seems to know it too. “You should leave.”

Hansol knows better than to argue.

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong offers him a compassionate look. “It didn’t work out?” he asks when he sees Hansol’s sour expression the next morning.

“Not really.” Hansol groans. “He asked me if I would lie for him.”

“Would you?” Taeyong prods.

Hansol sends him a funny look. “Of course not.”

“Why?” Taeyong inquires, curious. “You know, sometimes lying isn’t a bad thing.”

“I didn’t think that _you_ out of all people would say something like this.” his boss says, taken aback.

Taeyong shrugs. “What if it was the good thing to do, uh? Like, what if the truth was worse than a lie? What if it actually helps people to tell a white little lie?”

“The policy of this agency-”

“I’m not telling you that you should lie, Hansol.” Taeyong cuts him off gently. “I’m just saying that there’s a possibility that sometimes lying isn’t a bad thing.”

Hansol is opening his mouth to reply when Jaehyun enters the room looking frantic. “Sorry to interrupt but we received another evidence in the Seo Youngho’s case. I just mailed it to you.”

Turning his computer on, Hansol anxiously opens Jaehyun’s mail, both his employees hovering behind him. The evidence is a video this time. A video of Youngho’s intercourse with an older woman. Hansol closes the video as soon as he realizes what it is. Flustered, he clears his throat. “Did anyone else see this?”

“No.” Jaehyun says. “I came to you directly. But Hansol...” he hesitates. “I watched the full footage.”

“It’s fine...” Hansol assures him. He only stopped because he felt uncomfortable to see his childhood friend having sex.

Jaehyun shakes his head. “Hansol, it doesn’t look like Seo Youngho is enjoying it.”

Hansol turns pink and ducks his head. “Jae, I really don’t want to know-”

“You’re not listening to me!” Jaehyun yells, frustrated, startling them. “I think he was _raped_.”

Looking up at him sharply, Hansol widens his eyes, his face turning white. “What? Are you sure?” he stammers.

“I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t. This shit is serious.” Jaehyun nods gravely, a disgusted expression painted on his usually joyful face. “What do we do?”

“Shit,” Hansol curses. “ _Shit_. Meeting, now.”

Jaehyun nods and flees from the room to call Mark and Ten. Hansol shows them the video—until the end—and a long silence ensues. Hansol feels sick. Youngho wasn’t legal yet but this woman didn’t seem to mind as she forced herself on him. He knows it’s stupid but Hansol feels guilty. Perhaps he could have prevented it from happening if they had still been friends at the time. Perhaps Youngho would have told him if something was happening. Hansol wants to think that his friend had someone to tell, but he isn’t so sure. Youngho had many friends but he only confided in Hansol when they were young.

“We can’t let anyone see this video.” Hansol declares. “It would ruin Youngho. And I’m not only talking about his political carrier here.”

Taeyong looks relieved and Hansol is suddenly reminded of their earlier conversation. Now, he gets it. He can’t tell the truth. He just can’t. And not only because it concerns Youngho. He would never do that to anyone, not even his worst enemy. Youngho suffered enough as it is, he’s the victim, he doesn’t need more pain. He doesn’t need to be reminded of _this_. What this woman did is unforgivable and Hansol doesn’t want anything more than to expose the truth about her sin but he can’t do that. He can’t hurt Youngho. He can’t. He lets out a long suffering sigh.

“I know a guy who can find whoever sent this,” Ten offers quietly.

“Yes.” Hansol says immediately. “Do whatever you can to find who it is, we need to stop them as soon as possible.”

“What if they sent it to other people?” Mark asks.

“I hope they didn’t. Jaehyun please erases the evidence from our mail box.” Hansol orders, his hands trembling. “We never saw this video, is that clear?”

They all nod and scatter around. Hansol slumps back on his desk chair and closes his eyes. _What happened to you, Youngho?_

 

 

 

 

 

That night, Hansol finds himself standing in front of Youngho’s door for the second time. This time he doesn’t hesitate before knocking and doesn’t let his friend talk before barging in. Youngho follows him to the living room and lets him put his coat on the back of the couch before sitting on it like he had always belonged here. Hansol pats the couch in invitation. Youngho would probably throw him out if Hansol’s expression wasn’t so grave.

“Is someone dead or something?” he tries to joke, plopping down on _his_ couch.

Hansol stares at him. It’s unnerving and Youngho looks away, waiting. “I will help you.”

Surprised, Youngho blinks at him. “What.”

“I’ll help you.” Hansol repeats softly. “What do you want me to say?”

“You want to lie?” Youngho asks suspiciously. “For me?”

Hansol nods.

His friend splutters. “Why? And why did you change your mind?”

“I did. That’s it.” Hansol answers smoothly. “So, what do you want me to say? That it’s not you but a doppelganger? A montage? That you were legal?”

Youngho munches on his lip, hesitating. “I...” He clenches his fists and looks at the floor, lost in thoughts. Hansol’s face falls as he sees the emotions flicker on his childhood friend’s face. Shame. Sadness. Anguish. Desperation. Hurt. Betrayal. He has to look away.

His heart in his throat, Hansol reaches for him, hesitating before retracting his hand. He doesn’t know if touching Youngho now would be the best idea. He wants to ask him what happened, why he didn’t say anything, why he let it consume him but the words don’t pass the barrier of his lips. He doesn’t want to hurt him. One word and Youngho would crumble. Hansol can’t do that to him.

“Say I was legal.” Youngho finally says. He looks torn but resolute.

Hansol nods and doesn’t ask for more. “Okay.” He knows Youngho chose this option because it’s the less damageable one. For everyone. Netizens wouldn’t believe it wasn’t him or that the pictures were fake. They would call it bullshit and it would be worst. They would drag all of them until they admitted the truth. And even the alleged truth would never be the _actual truth_. Besides, Hansol couldn’t write that big of a lie. He could lose everything he worked so hard for if he did. Youngho knew that too.

“Thank you.” he whispers.

Hansol smiles weakly and leaves. He can’t face Youngho anymore. He’s always been shit at pretending. He thought Youngho was too, but apparently things had changed. Knowing _what_ changed him makes Hansol’s blood boils.

 

 

 

 

 

> _HANSEOUL WEBZINE_
> 
> SEO YOUNGHO’S ALLEGED AFFAIR
> 
> Friday, 9:59AM
> 
> It was reported that Seo Youngho had been legal when the pictures had been taken. Seo Youngho did have an affair with the ministry of finance but everything had been perfectly legal and consensual. It is true that the age difference can be shocking for some, but Seo Youngo didn’t do anything wrong. Past affairs should remain in the past and we should now look forward to his program for the next election instead of getting distracted by malicious and false scandals.

 

 

 

 

 

Hansol receives a bouquet of flowers the next morning and he sighs bitterly at the card. _Thank you, I owe you—Youngho_.

“I didn’t know you were dating someone,” blurts out Taeyong, blinking curiously at the flowers.

“I don’t.” Hansol says dryly. “It’s from Youngho.”

“Why flowers?” Taeyong frowns.

“Because he doesn’t have my number, I guess.” Hansol shrugs.

“He could thank you face to face though,” his secretary points out.

“Tae, I don’t know.” he groans, exasperated.

“Sorry...” Taeyong smiles sheepishly.

Ten whistles when he sees the flowers, entering the room with a smirk. “Someone trying to woo you?”

Hansol glares at him. “No. It’s from _Youngho_.”

“He’s seducing you to pay fro your silence?” Ten inquires, stunned.

“What? No!” Hansol flails. “He wanted to thank me.”

“With flowers?” Ten presses. “Weird.”

Jaehyun slips into the room. “What is weird?”

“That Youngho guy bought Hansol flowers as a thank you for lying for him.” Ten explains.

“Uh. It looks like he’s trying to get into your pants.” Jaehyun comments.

“He’s not.” Hansol sighs. “He just doesn’t have my number.”

“He could have mailed you. Your mail is public knowledge...” Ten trails off, amused.

“Besides, he has our office number.” Taeyong pipes out, smiling innocently.

“Guys. It’s not like that.” Hansol feels his cheeks heat up.

Ten wiggles his eyebrows. “If you say so, boss.”

Hansol worries on his lip. “We’re just friends.”

“Just friends, they all say that.” Ten snorts, eyeing Jaehyun and Taeyong meaningfully. They both blush and look away and Hansol hides a grin. “He’s hot though,” Ten adds.

Arching one eyebrow, Hansol looks confused.

“What? I can appreciate a nice piece of ass when I see one,” Ten chuckles. “I don’t care about the gender.”

Mark chooses this moment to make an apparition. “Are you coming out to us? What else did I miss?”

“I’m not coming out. I don’t have to come out.” Ten pouts. “I’m just saying that I can appreciate a hot body when I see one.”

“Am I the only straight guy here?” Mark says dryly.

Ten widens his eyes in mock pain. “It’s tough, dude. You’re missing out.”

“I...don’t.” Mark deadpans. “Anyway, what’s up with the flowers?”

“Youngho.” Hansol sighs, talking fast. “My friend. We’re only friends. He just wanted to thank me.”

“To thank you?” Mark echoes, trying not to laugh. “Right.”

Burying his head in his hands, Hansol lets out a cry. “I hate you all.”

 

 

 

 

 

Hansol doesn’t hear from Youngho for the next two months, not that he’s counting. Or maybe he is a little. He’s just worried. They still haven’t found who sent the video after all. Hansol feels bad for lying to Youngho, for not telling the truth about what he knows about the scandal to his friend, and for only accepting to lie for him after knowing the truth. So as much as he wishes he could catch up with Youngho for real this time, he also knows that it’s better to stay away from him. Because of the scandal—it could ruin his carrier if people knew they were friends—and because of what Hansol knows about Youngho’s past.

But of course, it couldn’t be that simple.

They meet again at a charity event and Hansol can’t ignore him even if he tries to avoid talking to him. It would be suspicious if he did. “Hi,” he says when they’re face to face. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Not really.” Youngho replies. “It’s boring.”

“It was easier when we were younger,” Hansol chuckles. “We could disappear without no one noticing.”

“It would be hard now.” Youngho admits with a grin. “Hey, I wanted to...uh, thank you again for...you know.”

“You’ve already thanked me.” Hansol says quietly, offering him a shy smile.

Youngho smiles back, pleased. “Did you like them?”

“I did.” he replies, blushing slightly. Was Youngho flirting with him?

“Good because-”

“Youngho, a journalist wants to interview you.” cuts someone. “Oh. Hello, I’m Youngho’s rep. Moon Taeil.”

“Hello, I’m Ji Hansol.” he says, shaking the rep’s offered hand.

Taeil frowns. “From HANSEOUL?”

Hansol nods. “That would be me.”

Taeil and Youngho exchange a look. Hansol straightens, feeling nonplussed by their attitude.

“I see. I’ll postpone the interview then. If you’ll excuse me, it was nice meeting you.” Moon Taeil hurriedly says before retreating back.

“Uh,” Hansol tries, confused. “Did I do something wrong?”

Youngho appears sheepish. “No. He just knows who you are, and what you have done for me.”

“You trust him.” Hansol realizes.

“I do.” Youngho admits. “He’s my best friend.”

It hurts somehow. Hansol used to be his best friend and he’s never found anyone to replace Youngho as his, but he supposes he doesn’t have the right to feel butt hurt. They weren’t in each other’s life for so long, it makes sense that Youngho has someone else he trusts. He’s glad. “I see.” he smiles. “It’s a good thing.”

Youngho bites his lip, noticing the awkwardness. “I-”

“I should probably go.” Hansol cuts him off. “I need to mingle a bit. I have a paper to write on today’s charity event.”

“Good luck,” Youngho says, sounding disappointed. “See you around, I guess.”

“Yeah. See you.” Hansol quickly leaves, sighing loudly when he has put some distance between them. He shakes his head to stop thinking about Youngho’s disappointed expression and looks around. He has a job to do and he shouldn’t get distracted.

 

 

 

 

 

Months pass without a hitch. The election is approaching and Hansol keeps writing about Youngho’s news as well as his opponent. He tries not to be biased, it would be noticeable and be frown upon so he asks his friends to read his articles before publishing them.

“You so have the hots for him.” Taeyong singsongs.

“That bad?” he grimaces. “Shit.”

“Why don’t you ask him out?” his secretary questions for the nth time. “I’m sure he likes you.”

Hansol glares. “No, he doesn’t.”

“He bought you flowers!” Taeyong points out. “Duh.”

“Don’t start.” Hansol scoffs.

“Look, at least try. Ask him out, if it works yay you score a date, if it doesn’t you can move on and stop sulking.” his friend proposes.

“I don’t sulk!” he splutters, indignant.

“You do. And you pout too.” Taeyong sighs, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be a baby, you’ve known him for years. It’ll be fine.”

Hansol hesitates and Taeyong smirks, knowing he won. “Fine.”

He picks up his phone and calls his mom. “Mom? I need another favor.” he says, cringing when she replies he only calls for favors. “I’m sorry mom, I’ll call more.” he whines childishly, ignoring Taeyong laughing at his antics.

 

 

 

 

 

_Hi, it’s Hansol. I wanted to know if you were free for a diner tonight?_

_Hi Youngho, are you free tonight? It’s Hansol by the way._

_Hi. I wanted to know if you would have diner with me tonight? My treat. Hansol._

_Hi Youngho, it’s Hansol. Would you have diner with me tonight?_

_Hi! Are you free tonight? Hansol._

_Hi Youngho, are you free tonight? We could catch up for real this time. Hansol._

_Hi Youngho, it’s Hansol. I thought we could catch up sometime. When are you free?_

Satisfied with the last one, Hansol sends it. He waits anxiously for a reply, nursing a beer to calm his nerves. He decides to watch TV to distract himself and slumps on the couch, buzzed and exhausted. He nearly falls on his face when his phone vibrates. Calming his rabbiting heartbeat, he opens Youngho’s text.

_Hi. I’m in front of your house. I brought beer!_

Hansol’s heart swells with happiness before he looks down at himself, wincing. He’s wearing his pajamas. A faded tank top that’s practically see-through and a gray jogging. _Great_. His hair are tousled and he’s a little tipsy already. He sighs but goes to open the door, smiling tentatively at Youngho who, of course, looks dashing with black skinnies, a white tee and a leather jacket. _Damnit_ , Hansol thinks, he’s fucked.

“Hey,” Youngho grins. “Is it a bad time?”

“No, of course not. I offered, remember?” he replies, trying to act nonchalant. “Come on in.”

“Thanks.” Youngho puts the six pack on the table and shimmies out of his jacket. He hovers next to the couch and Hansol motions for him to take a sit. “What were you watching?”

“A stupid show.” he shrugs. “Do you want to see something else?”

Youngho shrugs. “It’s fine.”

Hansol sits beside him and thanks him when he hands him a beer, trying not to shiver when their fingers touch. “How have you been?”

“Stressed. Busy. The usual.” he chuckles. “You?”

“Good I guess.” Hansol replies. “Not as busy and stressed as you. You’re on the front line.”

“Yeah,” he sighs and turns his head sideways to look into his eyes. “You’ve written nice things about me.”

Hansol freezes, looking away. “R-Really? I don’t think so. I just write facts.”

Youngho hums and Hansol sees him smile from the corner of his eyes. They stay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Youngho staring at the TV and Hansol biting his lips and trying not to stare at him. Youngho shifts and Hansol notices as he gets closer and closer as they drink. He grips his thigh and finishes his fourth beer—his fifth if he counts the one he drank alone.

When he turns his head, Youngho’s face is close and he’s already staring at Hansol’s face. His eyes shift to Hansol’s lips and Hansol licks them in automatism. Youngho groans and surges forward, catching his lips in a kiss. Hansol closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side to accommodate him, his hand coming up to cup Youngho’s neck. The kiss stays mostly close-mouthed and no tongue gets involved, Youngho’s lips sliding against Hansol’s sweetly and sometimes sucking on his lower lip, his own hand reaching up as he thumbs the apple of the journalist’s cheek.

When they pull away, Youngho noses at Hansol’s jaw and peppers kisses along his jawline. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” he confesses.

“Yeah?” Hansol’s voice sounds breathy and rough. He clears his throat. “Really?”

“What about you?” his childhood friend inquires, looking him in the eye.

Hansol’s fingers brush the hair at the base of Youngho’s nape and he smiles. “Me too. I just wasn’t sure...”

“I thought the flowers were a dead giveaway.” Youngho admits, amused.

Groaning, Hansol tries to hide his face in the couch. “My friends kept telling me you were interested but I didn’t believe them. I genuinely thought you wanted to thank me.”

Arching one eyebrow, Youngho grins. “With flowers? I’m not that nice. I wouldn’t buy flowers to a _friend_.”

Embarrassed, Hansol flushes and whines. Youngho cooes at him and coaxes him until he stops hiding his face. He steals him a kiss and gazes at him fondly.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Hansol offers but backtracks when Youngho smirks. “To sleep.”

Youngho fakes a disappointed look. “And here I thought you were propositioning me.” Rolling his eyes, Hansol snorts. Youngho pecks his lips on more. “I’m joking. I’m a bit drunk so yeah...it would probably be a good idea.”

“I wouldn’t want you in another scandal because you kissed someone in the streets.” Hansol says dryly.

Youngho’s face turns serious. “I don’t usual kiss people, drunk or not.”

Hansol curses inwardly and kisses him soundly, feeling guilty. “You better not.” he replies teasingly to lighten to mood.

They make out for a bit, keeping the touching to a minimum. Hansol doesn’t mind, both because they’re drunk and he doesn’t want them to regret it in the morning, and also because of what he knows about Youngho’s past. Kissing is nice, Hansol has always liked kissing. When they feel too tired to kiss, their lips swollen and their breathing shallow, Hansol gets up to find Youngho some change. They brush their teeth together, do their business, and slide into Hansol’s bed to snuggle before falling asleep.

When Hansol wakes up, he’s spooning Youngho. He grins, pleased to see that last night was definitely real and not a product of his imagination. Youngho stirs and tries to get on his back so Hansol lets him, his hand resting against his hip under his tee. “Good morning,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Youngho groans and blinks up at him sleepily. “Good morning to you too.”

“Coffee?” Hansol inquires, thumbing his hipbone.

“Black, two sugar please.” Youngho mumbles, squeezing his hand.

Hansol nods and extracts himself from the sheets and Youngho’s warmth to make them coffee. He yawns and scratches at his tummy, stretching as he waits for the coffee to be ready. Youngho appears at the door frame a minute later, his hair disheveled, a sleepy smile tugging at his lips. Hansol hands him a mug.

“Slept well?” Hansol sips on the hot beverage slowly, watching as Youngho gets closer.

Humming, Youngho encases him with his arms, resting his hands on the kitchen’s counter.

Hansol puts his mug down somewhere behind him and draws him closer until their chests bump together. “Me too,” he says against his mouth before kissing him languidly. Youngho tasted like coffee and morning breath but Hansol probably did too so he didn’t mind.

Youngho nuzzles his neck as he hugs him and Hansol caresses his back tenderly over his top. “I need to leave soon,” he announces, breaking the silence.

“I need to go to work too.” Hansol laughs. “Come on sleepyhead. Go take a shower.”

“Do I stink?” Youngho asks, self-consciously sniffing himself.

“You smell of beer and coffee, not a good mix. But I do too, don’t worry.” Hansol promises, slapping his ass.

Youngho pulls away with a groan and finishes his coffee before going to take his shower. Hansol follows suit and they get ready to go to work. Youngho kisses him hard, leaving a panting Hansol in the corridor when the door closes behind him. Only when he’s alone does Hansol realize that they didn’t talk about what it meant.

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong beams at him when Hansol tells him Youngho came to his house. “So, are you two together now?”

“I’m not sure,” Hansol frowns, touching his lips absentmindedly. “He kissed me before leaving this morning.”

“Just text him.” Taeyong says. “Ask him.”

Hansol does. _Come to mine tonight?_

Ten enters the room as soon as he hits ‘send’ and Hansol pockets his phone. “Good morning.”

“Good morning. I have some news for you.” Ten says. “About Seo Youngho.”

Hansol’s heart stops at that. “What do you have?”

“It comes from Youngho’s father.” he admits.

“What?” Hansol nearly shouts, stunned. “His own father? Why would he...”

“Apparently, someone has been blackmailing him with this video for years.” Ten explains.

“Then why would he release it now? It doesn’t make sense.” Hansol reasons.

Ten shrugs. “It comes from his office, but perhaps it’s not him who sent it. Someone might have found this and thought it could his chance to get rid of him.”

“It’s disgusting...” Hansol grimaces. “I’ll need to talk to his father then.”

“Be careful.” Ten says. “I know that you two know each other...It could become messy if people knew how involved you are with him.”

Hansol cringes. He’s not wrong. It was bad enough that they used to be friends but now that they’re...hooking up? Flirting? Dating? Hansol isn’t sure, but it’s dangerous. “Thank you, I owe you one.”

Ten waves him off. “Anytime. I hope you’ll be able to clear it up.”

 

 

 

 

 

Hansol decides to go see Youngho’s father during lunch. Mr Seo looks surprised to see him here but he invites Hansol in his office. “How are your parents? Nothing happened, right?” he asks, concerned. “I had diner with them two weeks ago and they seemed fine.”

“They’re doing well, don’t worry.” Hansol assures him. “I came to see you because of Youngho.”

Mr Seo tenses. “My son?”

“Not directly, but yes. During the scandal, someone sent me a video.” Hansol explains slowly.

Mr Seo’s eyes widen and his face pales. “Who sent it to you?”

“That’s the problem. It comes from your office.” Hansol admits. “I know you wouldn’t do that to Youngho, so...do you know who could want to hurt him? Someone who has access to your office, to your computer and who has seen _it_?”

“How do you know...” he stops, shaking his head. “I don’t know. I really don’t know. It’s already bad enough that they sent the pictures I’ve received too...now the video...I don’t want Youngho to be hurt again.”

“Did you tell him about the blackmailing?” Hansol asks gently.

Shaking his head again, Mr Seo lets out a sigh. “I couldn’t. He doesn’t even know that I know what happened to him. I’ve never got the courage to tell him. I don’t know how. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“I’ll take care of the person blackmailing you and I can erase the proofs, but I need to know who sent them to us from your office. I would never publish them, and not only because Youngho is my...friend, but if they’re sent to another webzine I won’t be able to stop them. Even if I know about it beforehand and ask them not to do it.” Hansol offers.

“The only people allowed in my office are Youngho, Moon Taeil—his rep, and my own rep.” Mr Seo says.

“Who is your rep, Mr Seo?” Hansol questions. “Would he have any reason to get rid of Youngho?”

Mr Seo’s face becomes paler. “He was the one supposed to be my replacement.”

“Not Youngho?” Hansol frowns.

“Youngho became interested in politics only two years ago. I’ve had plans that didn’t include him before.” he explains. “But I doubt Mr Lee would do that to me, to us.”

Hansol bites his lip, sympathetic. “We can never be so sure.”

“I’ll investigate it myself. I’ll update you. Let me handle this,” announces Mr Seo, determinate.

Nodding, Hansol smiles. “Good luck. Say hi to your wife for me.”

 

 

 

 

 

_I don’t think it’s a good idea._

Frowning, Hansol tries not to be hurt by Youngho’s reply. Perhaps he realized he had made a mistake. Perhaps he was drunk. Even this morning.

_Why?_

_Because of the scandal, Hansol._

Hansol stops in his track before searching Youngho’s name on the internet, his heart in his throat. He hopes he wasn’t too late. He hopes no one received the video and decided to publish it.

 

 

 

 

 

> _CITYSEOUL WEBZINE_
> 
> EXCLUSIVE: SEO YOUNGHO AND JI HANSOL ARE DATING
> 
> Tuesday, 11:12AM.
> 
> FLASH NEWS. An anonymous source claims to have seen Seo Youngho leave Ji Hansol’s apartment early this morning. The source claims that it’s not the first time that they meet. _“I saw them at the charity event too.”_ Another source said: “ _Ji Hansol also came to_ _Seo Youngho’s_ _house a couple of times_ _before_ _.”_ If this is true, it could mean that Ji Hansol isn’t as impartial as he claims to be while writing his articles on the election. Did he manipulate people’s opinion to save his boyfriend’s reputation? Netizens also wonder if he told the truth about Seo Youngho’s scandal a few months back and want the truth. Could it be the end of HANSEOUL?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

Hansol sighs in relief as he reads the article. He knows he’s fucked but at least it wasn’t as bad as the video. He can handle it with his team. They’ll be fine.

_We’ll handle it._

_It can fuck my carrier too_

_It won’t, I promise. I’ll say I didn’t write those articles._

_What happens to the “no lie” policy?_

_Sometimes it’s better to lie_

_Hansol…i’m sorry_

_Why are you apologizing? Are you saying we shouldn’t see each other anymore?_

_Of course not, silly. I’m sorry you have to deal with this shit because of me._

_I chose politics, I knew what it entailed. It’s not your fault._

_So...are we dating?_

_Internet says we do_

_What do you say?_

_I say we do_

_It’s risky for the both of us, we could lose everything_

_Don’t be so pessimistic. More scandals will follow and they’ll forget about us. Do you want us to date?_

_Yes. I do. I’m just worried I guess._

_Don’t be, we’ll be fine_

_You’re so optimistic_

_No, I just know my shit_

_And I don’t?_

_I heard you’ve been into politics for two years, i’ve been there for 8_

_Old man_

_Shut up, my experience will save your ass_

_I owe you_

_I can think of ways you can make it up to me ;)_

_You, devious person_

_Talk dirty to me_

_I’m working_

_Can’t do two things at the same time?_

_Very devious_

_You’ll get used to it bb_

_bb? ;)_

_You’d rather I called you “sugar” or “daddy”? Sugar daddy can work too_

_bb is more than fine actually !!!_

_I need to go bb, work well, come to mine tonight i’ll handle the rest_

Hansol smiles and pockets his phone as he arrives at his desk. “Meeting, guys!” he calls.

“What do we say?” asks Taeyong as he reads the articles.

“I thought I could simply say that I let you guys write about Youngho, which isn’t a total lie.” Hansol proposes.

“It could work.” Ten nods.

“But I doubt it’ll be enough to save his ass.” Jaehyun pipes out. “It’ll be seen as manipulation from his part.”

Hansol shrugs. “I’ll just say we grew up together and that we started dating when we met again when I had to interview him for the election?”

“A true love story,” Mark snorts. “Perfect. People love that shit.”

“I hope so.” Hansol replies.

“Are you really dating?” Jaehyun inquires.

Smiling shyly, Hansol nods. “Yes, we are.”

“Does he know for...” Taeyong trails off.

Hansol’s face closes off. “No. I talked to his dad though. He said he’ll handle it.”

Ten looks worried. “Don’t you think you should tell him?”

“I think it’s better if I keep it to myself. His dad hid the blackmailing for years, I can do it too. For his sake.” he answers.

“It’s weird. For you to lie.” Mark comments.

“Someone told me that sometimes it was better to lie.” he parrots, glancing at Taeyong who grins back at him. “Besides, technically I don’t lie to him, I just don’t tell him that I know.”

Ten appears doubtful. Truthfully, Hansol doesn’t know if he’ll be able to hide it from Youngho for long if they get serious but at least he’ll try.

 

 

 

 

 

> _HANSEOUL WEBZINE_
> 
> Tuesday, 3:08PM
> 
> Hello. This is Ji Hansol. It was brought to my attention that my impartiality has been questioned. Seo Youngho and I have been childhood friends but we started dating only recently when I had to interview him for the election. None of HANSEOUL’s articles about Seo Youngho have been written by me, but by my team. I would like to remind you again to focus on the election rather than the scandals.

 

 

 

 

 

The scandal slowly dies down after that. Hansol and Youngho see each other daily but don’t risk being seen in public together. They told the whole world they were dating but it didn’t mean they wanted their privacy to be invaded. Besides, if Youngho wanted to win the election, he needed to have a clean image.

Hansol doesn’t mind that they can’t spend time together outside of their apartments. He likes cuddling on the couch with Youngho as they drink beer and watch TV. He likes snuggling to him when they can wake up late on weekends and he enjoys it when they sit together and talk about everything and nothing for hours, playing footsie underneath the kitchen’s table. Hansol is happy with the little things. He doesn’t ask for more, he doesn’t need more.

They spend a lot of time kissing too. Youngho is a good kisser and Hansol loves kissing. Sweet kisses, languid kisses, playful kisses, teasing kisses, sensual kisses—they do it all. Hansol keeps his touches above the waist though, afraid of triggering Youngho. He knows he must have had sex after...but still, he doesn’t know much about Youngho’s boundaries yet. He isn’t in a hurry to get into Youngho’s pants anyway, not that he isn’t tempted.

Youngho usually laughs when Hansol has to pull away and keep his distance to regain his breathing and will his boner away when things get a little too heated. The journalist mostly glares at him before laughing too. It’s embarrassing but Hansol can’t help his body from reacting to Youngho’s proximity and touch. Besides, sometimes he’s the one making Youngho pull away. He savors those times. If it wasn’t _Youngho_ , Hansol would have made a move and teased him mercilessly by then. He has to control himself from reaching inside his boyfriend’s pants or palm his ass when he’s too far gone, drunk on desire.

“Hey,” Youngho whispers, nuzzling his neck. “What do you always pull away?”

Hansol looks up, startled, and bites his lip. “I don’t know, at first I thought it was the good thing to do then...that it was what you wanted.”

Pressing kisses along his throat, Youngho hums. “We’ve been together for three months.”

“So?” Hansol arches one eyebrow, defensive. “We don’t have to have sex.”

“You don’t want to?” his boyfriend inquires, continuing to mouth at his skin.

Hansol shifts underneath him and adjusts the pillow behind his head, looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. “I want to, I want _you_. But we don’t have to have sex just because we’re dating.”

Chuckling, Youngho meets his eyes. “Then when do we have sex?”

“Do _you_ want to have sex?” Hansol asks, confused.

Youngho frowns at his expression, untangling their legs and settling in between Hansol’s thighs to get more comfortable. “Why wouldn’t I want to have sex? Did I do something that made you think I didn’t want to?” Thinking a for bit, Hansol shakes his head ‘no’. Youngho appears pensive, searching his face, and Hansol quickly avoids his eyes, staring at his collarbone. They’re both shirtless, as usual, so he lets his eyes roam on Youngho’s defined chest in appreciation. Youngho grabs his chin and makes him look back up at his face. “Hey. Do you not want to have sex?”

Hansol chokes on his breath. “Of course I want to have sex with you.” he splutters, rolling his eyes as a blush creeps up his cheeks. “I always have to let go of you and think of dead dogs or my mom to stop myself from getting hard when we kiss.”

Smiling, Youngho pecks his nose. “I know. Me too.”

“So,” Hansol licks his lips. “Let’s have sex?”

Youngho bursts out of laughing but quickly calms down to kiss him sensually when Hansol appears offended.

 

 

 

 

 

After that, they do have sex. _A lot_. In different positions. In every surface available. Hansol wonders why he hesitated so much, why he didn’t think of asking Youngho instead of assuming he wouldn’t be comfortable having sex. Hansol needs to remind himself that what he knows about Youngho doesn’t define him. His boyfriend _seems_ fine. Sure, he sometimes falters when Hansol is on top of him and he has to switch their position because he knows what Youngho is thinking about and he feels immensely guilty when _he_ forgets. But Youngho _is_ fine. He’s somehow glad he knows though, because he could fuck it up ten times more if he didn’t.

 

 

 

 

 

It all comes crashing down when one day Youngho barges into HANSEOUL’s office looking murderous and livid. Taeyong tries to calm him down but Youngho has none of it and pushes him away. The secretary nearly topples over and Jaehyun jumps from his seat to help him up, advancing to stop Youngho from entering Hansol’s office and probably punch him. Mark calms him down and hurries to close the door of Hansol’s office behind Youngho’s back.

“Youngho?” Hansol tries, standing up from his seat in alarm.

His boyfriend clenches his fists and glares at him. “You knew.” he seethes. It’s not a question.

Hansol licks his lip, his face falling. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but he finds that he can’t. He’s frozen and he doesn’t know what to say.

“My father talked to me.” Youngho spits. “He fired Mr Lee yesterday. I asked him why and he started bullshitting me and avoiding my eyes.” Hansol holds is breath, knowing what’s coming next. “He admitted that Mr Lee saw something on his computer that he shouldn’t have and tried to _ruin_ me.” His face contorts in pain and Hansol feels like an asshole for not telling him sooner.

“I wanted to tell you,” Hansol whispers, his hands trembling. “Oh god, I swear I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how. I didn’t want you to be hurt and to push me away...”

“I trusted you.” Youngho says coldly. “You’ve known since the scandal, right? That’s why you helped me back then. Because you _pitied_ me. Is that also why you pushed me away? Why you didn’t want to have sex?” He forces a laugh. “I can’t believe it. I’ve been so stupid. So blind.”

His shoulders slump and Hansol lets out a small noise of pain from the back of his throat. “I’m sorry, for not telling you. But I didn’t know how. I don’t pity you, Youngho. I helped you because it was the right thing to do, not because you were my friend or because I pitied you.”

“Did you see the video?” Youngho asks suddenly, staring at him haughtily.

Hansol acquiesces.

Youngho looks away, ashamed, pained. He cards his fingers through his hair and chuckles darkly. “Must have been quite the show.” he rasps out, voice trembling.

The sight of his boyfriend being shattered makes Hansol’s heart break. He gets around his desk and stands closer to Youngho, hovering next to him. He desperately wants to touch him, to hug him close, to reassure him, but he doubts Youngho would let him.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore, Hansol.” Youngho confesses quietly.

Biting his lip, Hansol’s fingers touch his cheek. “Let me fix this. _Please_.”

“I don’t think you can fix it. I don’t think _we_ can fix it.” Youngho replies bitterly, taking a step back and crossing his arms against his chest defensively. “You hid a lot from me, Hansol. I feel like I don’t know you anymore. I feel like everything had been built on a lie between us since we met again.”

“Everything wasn’t a lie!” Hansol cries out. “I-I didn’t lie to you. I just didn’t tell you that I knew...I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“How can I know that you didn’t lie about everything else? How can I trust you after all this?” Youngho counters back angrily. “I _trusted_ you.”

“You can still trust me.” Hansol whispers sadly.

Youngho bites his lip. “I felt awful after what she did to me, I was so ashamed. I’ve tried so hard to hide it, I wanted to forget about it. I didn’t tell anyone because she told me no one would believe me and I believed _her_. No one knew.” He snorts, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “Well, I thought no one knew. I started pretending then. I started lying to everyone and wearing a mask because of her. I pretended I was _fine_. And you know, it worked. Pretending becomes so easy when you lie to yourself too.”

Hansol inhales sharply. “You were shit at lying when we were kids.”

“Yeah, I was. But it changed me.” Youngho answers. “What about you? What changed you? Why did you start lying?” he asks meanly.

Flinching, Hansol ducks his head. “You.” he admits. “You changed me. I’ve never lied before the scandal. I lied for you but I don’t regret it and I would do it again.”

Youngho’s face softens. “It’s my fault. If I had told my father he wouldn’t have to protect me. He wouldn’t have been blackmailed. He wouldn’t have been betrayed by his friend. You wouldn’t have had to lie...” he trails off.

“It’s not your fault. If anything, it’s her fault.” Hansol cuts him off, advancing towards him and cupping his face. “Youngho, you didn’t do anything wrong. You are the victim. That psycho took advantage of you. You don’t have to blame yourself for what she did to you, alright?”

“But...” Youngho starts, his lips trembling.

“No.” the journalist says firmly. “No ‘but’. You were young, you were scared. She abused you, Youngho. She’s sick.”

Closing his eyes, Youngho exhales loudly and nods. “I know. Deep down I know, but I can’t help but think it’s my fault. That I tempted her. That I did something...”

“You didn’t.” Hansol shakes his head, thumbing his cheeks. “You didn’t. It’s not your fault.”

Youngho sighs and looks away. Hansol lets him go but stays close. “I think I need space. Everything is confusing and I don’t know what to believe anymore.” He pauses. “But thank you for helping me and for helping my father. You could have published everything like others did.”

“HANSEOUL isn’t like that.” Hansol mumbles, feeling dejected. “I’m not like that.”

Youngho nods and walks to the door. He hesitates before opening it, his hand on the handle. “I’m sorry.”

Hansol stares at his retreating back sadly. He doesn’t even know what Youngho apologized for. The whole situation? His words? For breaking his heart? Was he breaking up with him?

Taeyong slides in the room and offers him a small smile. “He knows, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Hansol grimaces. “I should have told him.”

“You didn’t want to hurt him.” Taeyong reminds him. “It could have gone terribly if you did.”

“I don’t know if it would have been worse than today...” Hansol replies dryly, rubbing his jaw. “He doesn’t trust me anymore. He thinks I lied about everything. About us.”

“Did he break up with you?” Taeyong inquires softly, rubbing his shoulder in confort.

“I don’t know,” Hansol frowns. “He said he needed space.”

Taeyong hums. “It makes sense. But it didn’t mean he wants you out of his life. He’ll come around.”

Hansol smiles but it looks forced and he knows it. “I hope so.”

 

 

 

 

 

Youngho’s father calls him that night, apologizing profusely. Apparently he didn’t know Hansol and Youngho were dating. Hansol reassures him. It wasn’t his fault after all. Hansol should have told Youngho since the start.

The election being a week away, Hansol doesn’t try to contact Youngho. He gives him space and lets him concentrate on the election. It’s the least he can do. He aches to talk to him, to see him but he knows he can’t. He sends Mark to interview him, and lets him write the article. Hansol doesn’t want to be involved in the election at all.

Youngho wins the election. Hansol knew he would. He smiles fondly when he sees Youngho’s beaming smile as he gives his speech and sends him a simple “ _congratulation_ ”. Youngho doesn’t reply but Hansol isn’t surprised. Jaehyun writes the article for the election’s winner the next day.

Now that the election is done, Hansol starts writing again. Netizens welcome him back when he signs with his name on the next article and his heart flutters happily. He’s missed this. He’s missed his job.

He misses Youngho too. A lot. But he doesn’t contact him. Youngho asked him for space and Hansol wants to respect his decision, as much as it hurts him. Sometimes, when he lies in his bed he feels cold and lonely, missing Youngho’s body next to him and his warmth, so he hides his face in his pillow, the one Youngho slept on when he stayed for the night, and inhales his now fading scent. He doesn’t cry, not that he doesn’t want to, but because he still hopes Youngho will come knocking on his door one day.

And he’s right, because one day, a few weeks later, Youngho knocks on his door. He holds a six pack in front of Hansol’s face and smiles softly at him. “I brought beer.”

Hansol smiles back and bites his lips to keep the tears at bay.


End file.
